supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission)
This video is uploaded by Satoko Samo. It focuses on a little boy throwing a tantrum while Toshio, Shika, Takeshi, and Arata had a discussion on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise in an arcade when the child wanted to play Pokemon Tretta, but the kid's mom wouldn't let him as she was out of money, Satoko was given permission to do this by his mom. Transcript Nicole: "4 children, 1 girl, and 3 boys discussed about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a boy threw a tantrum." Toshio: "" (Translation: My mom has the God Cards in her deck) Shika: "" (Translation: Okay, and the 4Kids dub sucks, but Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged is funnier and it has swears and violence, but we love it) Toshio: "" (Translation: Yeah, I know, my mom, she loves most of the male characters, especially Kaiba, probably because of the "chicks dig bad boys" policy of Japanese animation) ???: "Mommy? Can I play Pokemon Tretta?" ???: "No Samuel, we are all out of money and I used it to buy your cousin's birthday present." Samuel: "I WANT TO PLAY POKEMON TRETTA!" Arata: "" (Translation: Besides, what purpose does Mokuba have? Being kidnapped) Toshio: "" (Translation: No, he can actually fight, he makes Rebecca look like a wuss) Arata: "" (Translation: Well, I have to agree with you, even he is my least favorite) runs away Samuel's mom: "Hey, get back here!" Samuel: "I WANT TO PLAY POKEMON TRETTA!" Toshio: "" (Translation: It taught me loads about Ancient Egypt, it's, wow, right guys?) goes on the ground, kicking the people around him and screaming Toshio: "" (Translation: I got the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in my deck) Shika: "" (Translation: Cool!) Shika, Takeshi, and Arata walk to the Tretta machine while Satoko follows them, and Toshio plays the machine notices them Samuel: "GET AWAY FROM IT!" Toshio: "" (Translation: Ah c***!, RUN FOR IT!) screams finishes the game and runs off with his Yu-Gi-Oh! deck and runs upstairs while Satoko holds the camera Toshio: "" (Translation: That was close, and a bad idea) finds Toshio Samuel: "Give me every Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon card you own!" Toshio: "" (Translation: No, these 5,000 cards are mine, so are my 4,000 Pokemon cards) picks up the bag containing the cards, and walks away Samuel: "Mommy? THAT BOY WON'T GIVE ME HIS CARDS!" Mari: "They're not yours, Samuel!" kicks and screams Toshio: "" (Translation: Wanna leave now? Let's talk outside) Shika, Takeshi, and Arata go outside Shika: "" (Translation: That was close!) Toshio: "" (Translation: Believe me) Shika: "" (Translation: Yu-Gi-Oh! is an awesome game to play, like when you're stuck in the house, when you're cleaning your room, or when you're waiting for your friend to find the K button on a computer) Reception The video received positive reviews from critics, especially from Ji woong Kirochu, saying "This is quite funny, I loved the part where the kid threw a tantrum. In fact, it should have many remakes!" Category:YouTube Videos Category:Videos